kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dsrocks
Welcome! Hello Dsrocks, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! We're very excited to have you join and participate in our online community. I see you've already made an edit to the Happy me page, and for that we thank you. :) Before getting started on editing other pages, please take the time to look at our site policies. These will tell you exactly how things work around here, as well as what is and isn't allowed on this site. I encourage you to take the time to familiarize yourself with our regulations, as these are currently in effect for all users on this wiki. Also, if you're fairly new to wikis, I invite you to check out the wiki tutorial. Hopefully this will be able to walk you through the normal workings of wikis, and also answer any questions you may have. Feel free to test out what you learn in the wiki's sandbox. Other than that, you're good to go! I hope you decide to stay; although this wiki isn't entirely new, it needs all the active members it can get. I also hope to get to know you better as time passes and we edit stuff around the community. If you have any questions or feedback, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks and have fun! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 01:56, July 4, 2011 hello i love you as i frinde do you want to be my besty please are you my besty ♥ ♥ ♥ how about can you take my frinde to the wiki prom Re: hello Hello back! :) I'm doing well. It was hard to figure out who posted that, you should start using your signature! :) Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 16:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, you need to start signing your stuff. I keep having to dig your edit out of the wiki history just so I can see who it is. But no, I don't know about the wiki prom. What's that? Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 19:36, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I presume that was you who posted in my talk because, though THERE'S NO SIGNATURE, you were the one talking about wiki prom. Ok, so it's like a prom but on a wiki? Why do you ask if I know of it? You're asking if I'm going? Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 02:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Ummm...I was asking a question...if you mean yes, then my answer is No, I'm not going. I wasn't asked by anyone and I doubt I will be. Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 18:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm really serious about the signing thing. You need to start doing it. You may end up in trouble with Spottedstar. Who do I want to ask? No one. I'm not going. It's probably when I'm at work, and I don't have a boyfriend anyway. I don't plan on dating until I get out of college. Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 02:58, July 30, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to shout at me. I wasn't being unkind or rude to you. And I'm serious about the signature. I may have the patience of Job, but the next person you talk to might not. Lady_Crane Lady Crane strikes! 03:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC)